Ala Alba Romance
by Atrum Artifex
Summary: A series of one-shots about Negi's life at Mahora academy and his relationships with each of the members of his group the Ala Alba; long held feelings bloom like flowers as Negi begins to understand the feelings within his heart.
1. Number VIII: Asuna Kagurazaka

** Hello! Well this is my first fanfiction and I feel odd since i'm used to reading fanfiction rather than posting them. I originally wrote this story for practice about two years ago and I decided to finally put it up. Anyways it would mean so much to me if you review or comment on the story because i want to improve my abilities as a writer. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**Asuna Kagurazaka**

_Number VIII_

"He's a brat alright. But he can handle himself for his age"

-Asuna Kagurazaka

Though Asuna didn't like kids, she has a special connection to her teacher. She didn't like Negi at first due to him replacing her longtime crush Takamichi as her teacher, but she saw

in him a power that made him truly unique. From the moment she met him, she became entangled in a whirlwind of events, which eventually lead to her identity as the lost princess of

Ostia. But she didn't care, about her destiny, or her life. All she thought about was Negi the one person who came to her when she was down, when she was at her lowest point. Yet

she repaid him with punches, or random acts of violence. She even thought he was a perverted 10 year old even though he was there at the wrong place and time. All along she

knew in her heart that he would never do that especially to his students. When she found out he was leaving Mahora the month after graduation, she wished she could take

everything she ever did to him back. Her whole world went crashing down when she heard those words come from him "I'm leaving and I won't be coming back". To her Negi was the

only family she ever had, next to Takamichi, and Konoka. Now she felt like she was going to lose a piece of her world.

Asuna stared outside her window. It was raining hard and she couldn't see any form of light save for the street light. Asuna turned around to see Negi out in the hallway talking to

Takamichi about leaving his stuff at his house. He agreed, and Negi told him to take some antiques, and things to keep at his place, until he can find a place to put them. Negi

thanked Takamichi, and said his goodbyes. Negi then turned around to see his partner looking at him with a gloomy face, something that she wasn't known for giving. Even though

Negi knew the reason why she was like that he proceeded to keep his mouth shut so he won't incur her wrath. With the awkward silence between the two overwhelming Asuna

then spoke out to break the ice.

"So I guess this is it? You're going to leave now to fulfill your father's legacy?" Asuna said with a slight harshness in her voice.

"Yes Asuna. I have to do this; I can't abandon that world to its fate. I couldn't live with myself if I let them all disappear and all the work I put into it go to waste." Negi said adamantly.

"But do you have to really go and leave us behind like we never even mattered?" Asuna said as her tone became louder.

"You know it's not like that Asuna! You all matter to me, but you all have lives to live and you can't chase me forever!" Negi shouted

"So what's wrong with that?" Asuna said as she began to calm down. "What is wrong with chasing you? Why can't we do that? That why we do it because we care about you. But

lately you have ignored us and became cold and distant. I know you have a responsibility to help the people, but never forget the people who love you for who you are: Ayaka,

Nodoka, Yue…. and me." She forced out the last word as tears formed in her eyes.

There is shock on Negi's, and for the first time could not find the right words to say. Even though he wanted an explanation he stayed silent listening to what Asuna had to say.

"You were always there Negi. You always saw something in me even when I couldn't even see it myself, and when I was down you came for me to pick me back up. I changed so

much when I met you, and I thank you for it. You are the best friend I could ever ask for, and I admire you for your cleverness, drive, and kindness" Asuna said with a smile.

Negi began to feel warm inside from all the things he was being told. Then without warning she ran over to hug him almost falling on top of Negi in the process.

"Negi I don't want you to go! I need you….I love you." She said hugging him so warmly.

Negi slowly but surely returned the hug and stayed still as time moved forward. He began to look up at the sky for some sort of answer. Although he knew he was doing the right

thing it was at the cost of someone he truly cared about. His heart began to truly ache for Asuna, and for the first time began to truly think about what he was giving up. Although

he finally was equal to his father apart of him just wanted a normal life with his students: something he thought he couldn't have.

"I'm sorry Negi. I don't want to drag you down with my selfish feelings. I hope you do well in the magic world." Asuna began to let go of her embrace to her partner and began to

walk to her bunk until Negi grabbed her hand gently.

"I'm glad you told me. It is okay to be selfish, and I am so terribly sorry for doing this to you." Negi said sadly

"To be honest being famous like my dad and following in his footsteps is great, but I gave up a chance to have a normal life with everyone… including you" Negi said sadly.

"I'm going to miss everything about you. I'll miss your company, your presence…and your comfort." He then kissed her on the lips lightly but sweetly.

"I may belong to the world, but for tonight I'm yours to hold and love. For tonight I will be there for you." Negi said sweetly. Asuna began to smile and kissed him back. "I guess I'll

be sleeping with you tonight?" Negi said innocently.

"Yeah definitely" Asuna smiled. They began to kiss with passion in their veins not knowing that the rain had stopped and the moon was bright for all to gaze upon.


	2. Number XXVII: Nodoka Miyazaki

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed my first chapter. the next girl on Negi's wonderful list is none other then Nodoka. This pairing other then Asuna is one of my favorite pairings, and I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter too. Like with the first chapter please review/comment so I can improve my abilities. Again thank you so much so now without further ado here is chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Nodoka Mizayaki**

_Number XXVII_

"Though he may not love me, Professor Negi, will always be special to me"

-Nodoka Mizayaki

Nodoka was always shy and quiet, yet she is a wonderful person to have around. She never had a person she liked until the first day she met Negi.

Like the other students in his class she became smitten with Negi after Negi saved her from falling off the stairs. She began to fall in love with him more as she began to spend time with him as a partner and as a person.

Despite having strong feelings, she never had a personal connection with him. She was always left out when it came to knowing Negi.

Nodoka had known that Negi trusted his other partners for some time. Despite knowing about Negi through her artifact it also hurt Nodoka at the same time.

She was Negi's partner so why couldn't he tell her upfront?

As much as Nodoka loved Negi, she began to feel like she wasn't important to him anymore.

Tired of using her artifact to obtain her answers she made a promise to herself to meet with Negi about all this before it was too late.

"I'm going with Konoka, and Setsuna to Kyoto so be sure to behave yourself," Asuna said rather motherly. Asuna was to go with Konoka to deal with her wedding arrangements as a "bodyguard" like Setsuna.

Despite talking to Dean Konoe about the arrangement for Negi to go with them he had to reject the request, saying Negi still had responsibilities as a teacher to uphold.

"I can't believe the Dean is letting you stay here at school. Who knows what trouble you'll get into," Asuna said

"I'm sorry Asuna but rules are rules. I'm supposed to remain here and teach the class," Negi said sternly. "Besides I have learned to cook from Satsuki so you don't have to worry about me having a meal."

Asuna was still tense regardless of Negi's assurance, not just because he couldn't take a bath by himself, but because when he had his nightmares who was he going to turn to when he wakes up?

"Well if you say so, but I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. Find someone you can trust, I will leave that much to you,"Asuna said reluctantly.

Negi smiled "I'll take care of everything while you're away," Negi waved at Asuna as she walked out the door leaving Negi alone in their dorm room.

* * *

><p>After finishing grading papers for the day Negi decided to take a walk to ease his mind.<p>

He decided to go to Library Island to return some books that he already read more than once.

It was when he got to the front counter that he saw Nodoka putting books away on the cart.

Negi saw that something was off about her for the past couple of days.

Even as she walked into class in the morning, she gave him a fake smile as if she was hiding something.

Naturally as a teacher this concerned him, but the concern was more than just that.

Recently Negi began to worry about her not just as a pactio partner, but as someone close to him.

He wanted to get her attention but the shy bookworm caught his as she approached the counter.

"Oh hello Professor Negi, are you returning those books?" She said in a calm voice yet you can hear the sorrowful tone to it.

"Yes I hope I'm not late," Negi said with worry.

"Don't worry professor you're not late," She said with assurance. But by the look on her face she was still gloomy, and out of it.

By then Negi knew something was wrong with her. Negi wanted to find out on the spot, but it was the wrong time and the wrong place, so he made an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Asuna is out-of-town now, and Asuna is asking that I stay with someone until she gets back. Since you're next door is it alright if I stay at your place until then?" Negi said politely.

Like a moth attracted to a flame Nodoka finally saw her chance to talk to Negi about her feelings alone with him. What even made the deal sweeter was that no one was around to see her embarrassed, and nervous around him.

"It is okay for you to stay with me. Since Haruna and Yue are on a weekend trip we'll be alone. I hope you don't mind if it's just the two of us professor," Nodoka said with a nervous blush.

Even Negi became flustered at the idea after what happened at Mahorafest. He thought about how soft her lips were, and the mishaps that happened during their date.

"Thank you so much Nodoka. I really appreciate your kindness," Negi smiled

"Well I will see you later though, because I need to finish my shift here so just relax until then." Nodoka said with a smile.

However Negi knew it wasn't "her" smile and became more determined to help his partner in her time of need.

* * *

><p>It was around six in the evening when Negi gathered a few of his things and knocked on Nodoka's door.<p>

Nodoka then allowed Negi inside in order for him to relax and settle in. Negi began to observe his surroundings and noticed there were so many books scattered across the room. From research material to the manga it was almost like a mini library. "I really like your collection of books Nodoka. It really fits you," Negi said in awe.

"Thank you professor Negi," Nodoka said while she nodded. Nodoka finally saw her chance to get her feelings across to Negi.

"I have to ask you a question," She said timidly yet made sure Negi could hear the sound of her voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Negi said back questionably.

Nodoka then walked up to him and made eye contact. By then she was already beginning to tear up as she stared into her teacher's eyes.

"Why do I have to find out about everything you don't tell me! Why couldn't you tell me anything! I-I mean were partners and friends so why couldn't you come to me?" Nodoka said with her tone becoming moderate

"I-I didn't know Nodoka that you felt that way." Negi said as he looked away. "I didn't know I was keeping you in the dark. I figured the less you knew about me, the better it was for me to protect you from harm. In the end I hurt you personally, and I really apologize," Negi felt bad for Nodoka. He believed he was protecting her but in the end only caused her more grief.

"If there is anything I can do for you please tell me. I want to make it up to you," Negi said as he looked up and made eye contact.

Nodoka looked at him with her eyes gleaming just a little. She couldn't stay mad at him for keeping her in the dark. She understood that it was Negi's wish to protect her, and realized that in his own words she herself is worth fighting for.

"I just want to help and support you, because I love you Professor Negi. I want to protect you too," Nodoka said happily.

They continued to look each other in the eyes finally coming to an understanding. But by instinct they slowly began to lean in, and they kissed each other. Negi felt her warm lips again, and in his heart called out for more of her. He had the initiative to stop but Nodoka stopped first.

"Negi I'm really sorry to ask this of you, but I just want your love tonight." Nodoka said sweetly

"It is okay Nodoka. For once….. I guess I want your love too. I always felt alone, the nightmares wouldn't stop, and the feelings of despair seem to come back again and again. But I don't feel that way when I'm with you. I feel comforted knowing that you're here Nodoka," Negi said truthfully, and honestly. Negi then hugged her out of gratitude and a blush on his face.

"Thank you Negi," Nodoka said as she returned the soft hug.

"No thank you for the love you've given me," Negi said with a smile.

They continued to embrace one another for what seemed like hours, knowing that there would be no one to talk about them, and that their love will be their secret.

* * *

><p><strong>To give you insight to the next chapter it will be Konoka X Negi. So until then keep on reading!<strong>


	3. Number XIII: Konoka Konoe

**Hey everyone it's me Atrum. I apologize for not updating any sooner than I originally thought I would, due to having so many things to do at once and a severe case of writers block. Other then that I hope everyone enjoyed Christmas and New Years. Anyways the third chapter is here, and i hope you enjoy it! [due to some errors this is a revised version. Sorry guys.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Konoka Konoe**

_Number XIII_

"_Negi is more than just a teacher; he's someone I am grateful to."_

-Konoka Konoe

Konoka Konoe is the only daughter of Eishun and heir to the Kansai and Kanto magic associations.

She also had the potential to become a mage, a trait that her father also kept from her due to his desire for her to have a normal life. Ultimately she realizes her powers in the time she spent with her teacher Negi, and eventually it paves the way to her mastering her gifts.

Even though Nagi and Eishun didn't always get along, who's to say their kids can't? Ever since day one she made Negi's stay with, herself and Asuna as comfortable as it could be, even as the months turned into a year.

Even as Negi's destiny and past was slowly chipped away the ever-growing rift between her, and Negi increased. The teacher she cared for and lived with as a friend and comrade was nothing more than a complete stranger in her abode.

With Negi and Asuna out doing errands Konoka had the dorm room to herself on their day off to do the chores. As she cleaned she remembered a talk she had with her dad privately on the last day of their field trip to Kyoto.

_"Are you okay __Konoka __is there something the matter?"__Eishun __said in a concerned tone._

_"It's nothing I'm fine father." She said looking down.__Eishun__knew when his daughter had something on her mind. Whether it was paternal instinct or simply a change in her behavior, he had to find out either way._

_"You like Negi don't you?"__Eishun __said questionably. __Konoka__ knew__ she couldn't hide anything from her father. Like a light book she was an easy read by examining her face. She had to tell the truth now that she was... well red._

_"I do father. But I have been more worried about him and what his future will be like." She said rather with a sad tone._

_"I can understand what you must be feeling right now. "__Eishun__ said as he walked out to the balcony as the moon shined brightly._

_"Nagi and I always argued, but in the end he's still my best friend. I don't think he would mind the idea of marrying Negi. You two are like a modern day Romeo and Juliet." He began to smile, and patted his daughter's shoulder. But then the smile faded and was replaced with a serious grin._

_"But your futures will be different. By what I saw in Negi, he will follow in his father's footsteps. It is a path that not even Asuna can tread. Even you have your own path he is not permitted to walk."_

_Konoka __began to feel that lump in her chest knowing that who she wanted was someone she can't follow even with a probationary contact forged with the two of them.__Eishun __then directed her to look in his eye._

_"Why don't you tell him your feelings? If you don't you may never get another chance to do so." __Eishun __said with assurance and faith._

_"But I would be holding him back if I did. If what you said is true, then I would be holding him back from his purpose" __Konoka__ said__ in a serious tone_

_"That maybe true, but you should talk to him about it. If he doesn't feel that way you can still be friends. It'll keep eating at you until you can't take it anymore."__Eishun__ replied._

_Konoka __thought about it for a minute and began to nod in approval of his plan._

_"You're right father I should talk to him. But after what happened here tonight I will ask him at another time. Until then I'll help him with what he needs."__Konoka __said with a smile, and hugged her father who silently returned the hug with a smile._

'I think it is about time I did talk to him about it dad.' Konoka thought. After errands, Asuna said she would be staying over at Ayaka's place because she wanted to talk to her about an important issue, so it would just be her and Negi tonight. Since they never had a chance to just enjoy themselves Konoka decided to eat out with Negi. Just as she finished the vacuuming the door suddenly unlocked and Negi walked through the door.

"I'm back Konoka" Negi said exhaustively.

"Welcome home Negi." Konoka said with a smile. "Asuna is staying at Ayaka's tonight so I was wondering if we could eat out just the two of us."

Negi was drinking water when he spat it out at the last second out of shock. "But what about Setsuna, don't you want to invite her too?"

"I would, but she had to leave immediately on some business with her family, and my father wanted her to help with something." Konoka said.

"I see. Well then I would love to go with you on it Konoka. It has been awhile since we spent any time together. Negi said with a smile.

"It has, and there's a new European restaurant that just opened up within the city. I always wanted to go there." Konoka said

"You mean that one that just opened up recently nearby the café? I have wanted to try their food recently; people said it was so good." Negi musing with the thought and in seconds it turned into a smile. "Sure why not?"

"Then it's settled." Konoka said with a wink. "But I need to stock up on groceries so can you come with me today?"

"I don't have any other appointments so I'll be happy to help." Negi said

Konoka nodded and they both left their dorm.

* * *

><p>Konoka and Negi arrived at the restaurant after a long day of shopping for groceries.<p>

Negi was wearing a black dress shirt (buttoned up) jeans, and a black pair of shoes. Konoka was wearing a white dress with a short black jacket.

The waiter approached them with a smile as they sat at their table. "What will it be for the young couple tonight?" the waiter asked.

"I guess it will be tea for me and a small cream soup." Negi said.

"I want something a little small, maybe some lasagna and water." Konoka said.

The waiter nodded and went to obtain their drinks. Konoka then decided to bring up the topic with him since it was a good time to do so, but couldn't help, but observe that Negi was red on his cheeks.

"Negi are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Negi said even though he was clearly lying. Negi had a fever for about a day, but didn't realize it as he was busy all the time with his plans to terraform Mars. "So anyway you were saying Konoka?" he tried to return to the topic at hand.

They talked about many of the things that happened and cracked a few jokes in between. After they ate their dinner, they just sat at the table talking about random things like what new shows were on. Despite be hailed as heroes they still kept up with things normal people would. Konoka still holding back that one important topic decided to tell Negi since it was time to do so.

"There's something I have wanted... no needing to talk about with you. It's about the future." Konoka asked as she closed her eyes.

"Yes Konoka anything for my student." Negi said as he moved forward.

"Do you have to do this? Do you have to throw your life away? Can you have a normal life with us?" Konoka said. "I know you wanted to surpass your father, but is there anything else that your heart ever really wanted?" Konoka asked

Negi knew it was a question that couldn't be easily avoided. After all the goals, all the rants of becoming stronger than his dad, all the hard work he did to get this far it didn't satisfy him like he thought it would. In reality he was lonely; something he accepted with a heavy deal. Now that he gave himself to the world what would someone like him have left? Was it memories? Or is it feelings that should be forgotten? Whatever the case what was done is done and he couldn't go back to it now.

"I'm sorry Negi I didn't want to put a heavy question like that on you." Konoka looked away.

"No it's okay you were right." Negi said

Konoka looked up at him with a surprised look.

"For once I never truly thought about what I wanted. I always set myself on a person, never truly living my life just for me. There was a point where I just wanted a normal family, and live a normal life with friends maybe have a happily ever after with the girl of my dreams." Negi said solemnly. "But it's too late for me Konoka."

Just as he said those words he suddenly collapsed onto floor unable to take the fever anymore.

* * *

><p>It was about nightfall as Negi came around. He was at the dorm room with Konoka making a fresh batch of tea and a rag to help lower his temperature. Negi was just in nothing more than his pajama pants and sweating.<p>

"Konoka what happened?" Negi said as he tried to sit up. However, Konoka stopped him from doing so.

"Don't Negi you need your rest." Konoka said as she put her hands on his chest. Even from that distance he could smell that sense that forced him to lie down. He began to blush a little as he realized what he did.

"Hey that question you asked me when we were at the restaurant." Negi said

"Yeah Negi is there something wrong about it?" Konoka said

Negi thought about the words he could say. He only had a chance to answer and explain himself for his reasoning.

"I said it was too late because I already made my choice, and I can't go back on that." Negi said.

By then Konoka finished making the tea and was sitting down on a chair near her bunk. She was curious because of the way Negi sounded. He sounded like he regretted his choice.

"There was something my heart did want." Negi said. "I wanted you."

Konoka was shocked and surprised at the same time. Sure with 30 students in the class why pick her/ despite the fact she too has feelings for Negi she couldn't wrap herself in what he said.

"You are a good person, and you're very kind. You have those moments where I just go crazy. I know it's wrong for me to say, but you would make a loving wife and a mother. I just love everything about you Konoka." Negi confessed

Without warning Negi is smothered by a happy tearful Konoka who was a little happier than any girl could be in a confession

"I'm glad you do love me that way because I feel the same way for you too. I want to marry you and only you Negi." Konoka said happily, but the smile easily faded. "But with the way are futures will be, there is no way that can happen."

She began curl up beside the magi on the bed and he turned to his side to comfort her.

"I'll stay with you." Negi said. "For better or worse I promise."

"What about your plans for the magic world Negi? They need you to supervise the project." Konoka said seriously. "I'm just glad enough that you told me that you loved me. You... you don't have to go that far for me."

"But... it's not enough for me. I want to be by your side and be there, have some sort of normality. I'll be happy no matter what we do as long as I'm with you." Negi said sweetly as he whispered in her ear.

He looked in her face, and slowly saw the smile he fell in love with and her light brown eyes looking into his. She saw the passion in Negi s eyes, happily smiling knowing that his passion belonged to her. The blush appeared on both their faces as they began to kiss. With one kiss becoming more passionate than the next they continued as Negi began to sweat his fever out. As Negi put his forehead on Konoka's she found out his fever was gone.

"Hey Negi your fever's gone down." Konoka said

"I didn't notice it go down. Your remedy did the trick Nurse Konoka." Negi smiled

Konoka blushed at that comment since he saw her in a nurse outfit.

"Well my little patient you need your sleep if you're going to that big meeting tomorrow." She said back.

"I-I'm not little anymore." He began to blush a little. Konoka laughed a little at Negi's embarrassment. Then, he gave a quick kiss to his love and slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight" they both muttered, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally was going to do it in the order of that the pactios were made however, for a special request I'll deviate from the order <strong>**and do a special chapter early :] BTW anyone can do a request as long as they made a pactio with Negi. until then keep reading!**


	4. Number XV: Setsuna Sakurazaki

**Hey guys it's me again sorry for the late update. I did see the end to Negima, and I have to say I really had mixed feelings over it. Though I'm glad they didn't reveal who Negi's crush is, there were so many plot holes left unanswered. I promised to do a Ku Fei pairing but I still need to put the final touches so please bare with me. I know this pairing isn't as popular, but they really look so cute together. Anyways on to the fourth chapter please review and enjoy :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Setsuna Sakurazaki**

_Number XV_

_I made a promise to Negi that I will protect him from any harm even if it costs me my life_

_-Setsuna Sakurazaki_

From what she can remember Setsuna was always alone. Cast out of her tribe when she was little, she felt scared and confused as any young girl would be at the time. Everything changed for her when she met Eishun Konoe, a member of Ala Rubra. She was eventually taken in and became a practitioner of the Shinmeiryu sword style. It was her time there that she would meet Eishuns daughter Konoka.

In the time she spent with her, she became her protector and gained a new sense of purpose in life. However, things changed after they fell into a river one day. Setsuna realized that the time she spent with Konoka she could use it to be protecting her. So she distanced herself so she can make up for this failure.

As she distanced herself, the loneliness that was nothing but a vague feeling in her heart resurfaced again, but for the sake of Konoka she would endure it no matter what happened. Little did she know that on the day she met Negi was the day everything would change for her.

She would eventually open herself up to her class mates and her new-found friends, and even had a chance to repair her misunderstandings with Konoka. Setsuna then made a vow to Negi to protect him as a partner and as a friend.

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day for Setsuna Sakurazaki: school, training, and more training. She began after school until six in the evening at the arena where they held the tournament at Mahora fest. After packing up her gear, she went home thinking about something to eat for dinner.<p>

'Maybe I'll have some eggs, and some salad mixed with meat. Or a bento box from the store.' After getting home she was about to start cooking, when there was a knock at the door. To her surprise it was Negi her teacher and pactio partner.

"Professor Negi is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Setsuna said with worry.

"It's nothing I just came to drop something off ... and to talk to you." Negi said.

Negi gave her a box and Setsuna signaled him to come in. Setsuna took a seat and opened the box. Right away she could tell that it was Konoka's cooking.

"Thanks for dropping this by Negi I was going to cook something myself. It's not much, but I'll get by."

"You're welcome... and I wanted to ask you something for a while." Negi said with nervousness.

"Yes go ahead. I'll listen." Setsuna said as she was eating her dinner.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Negi asked.

"I would normally train and sleep on days off why?" Setsuna replied.

"Well do you want to spend time with me tomorrow?" Negi said embarrassingly.

Setsuna began to choke on her food. She panicked as she went for the glass of water, and chugged it down fast.

'Why did the professor just asked that out of the blue? But he does have a point though. We haven't had that much time together since Mahorafest and wearing those bunny suits." Setsuna blushed at the thought of wearing that bunny suit.

"Are you okay Setsuna?" Negi asked.

"I-I'm fine." Setsuna said as she regained her composure. "I could use a break so yes why not?"

"Then I'll meet you here at 2 o'clock?" Negi asked.

Oddly enough Setsuna was looking forward to their time together.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>'This is so weird. We're just going to spend time together so why am I being picky with my clothes? Do I really want to impress him for this?' Setsuna was lost in her own thoughts as she picked out her outfit.<p>

'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a little picky.' She confirmed to herself.

It was two o'clock and as always Negi was on time. Just as he knocked on the door, he saw Setsuna wearing a white blouse with a light blue hooded jacket, and a light blue skirt wearing shorts underneath. She also had her hair down, and Negi was in awe of her.

"You... look really nice." Negi said with a smile.

Setsuna began to blush. She was never complimented on looks as much since being a guardian meant responsibility came first.

"Um t-thanks professor Negi, so where are we going." Setsuna asked while trying not to be embarrassed.

"It's a secret." Negi said.

He took her by the hand and left the dorm.

Before stopping at the spot, they decided to get lunch since Negi was hungry. Everyone gossiped as they saw them walk through the door with a lot of comments referring to them as they looked like an innocent couple, which is true because they didn't have any experience in dealing with love. They always put their duties first before anything else. As they waited for their food, they were just waiting in awkward silence.

"So how's training going for you?" Negi asked curious.

It's about the same as always. What about you? Is everything going well?" Setsuna said.

"Yeah just a little overworked. It's nice that I get to spend time with you." Negi smiled.

For some odd reason Setsuna questioned the fact he chose her yet felt somewhat happy that he did. Setsuna smiled, and they continued the conversation. To their surprise they had a lot in common than they originally thought.

"That was a good lunch thank you for paying" Setsuna bowed in gratitude.

"It's no problem anything for a friend." Negi said.

Setsuna stopped in her tracks after hearing the word friend.

'Why did I stop walking when he said that? I should be happy he's with me today. I shouldn't ask anything else from him, but why do I want more?' Setsuna thought she began to feel a lump in her throat, and her heart hurting.

"Setsuna are you okay?" Negi said to snap her out of it.

"Yes I'm fine we should go." Setsuna replied.

After checking out some of the shops, and watching Negi have a little fun, it was about nightfall. Negi figured it was about time to go to the spot. After an hour of walking, they finally made it to the Negi 's spot and to Setsuna 's surprise it was very familiar.

"Tatsumiya shrine, but why here?" Setsuna asked.

"In my free days I come here to look at the stars. Since it's a good night to view them, I wanted you to watch them with me." Negi smiled.

Setsuna looked up to the sky and agreed it was a good night. Without warning Negi flew her to the roof and they lay down to watch the stars.

"I have just one question for you Negi. Why me? I can understand Asuna or Nodoka, but why me?" Setsuna asked.

"I wanted to spend time with you more to get to know you as a person. It's not every day I get to know a little more or even spend time with my students all the time. We even found out we have so many things in common with each other." Negi said as he kept looking at the sky.

"That's true" Setsuna said softly.

"May I ask you something?" Negi said.

"Okay what is it?" Setsuna replied.

"Do you remember what it was like to be lonely and unhappy? That the reason why you can't soar freely because of burdens that were not meant to be yours?" Negi asked.

"You and I both know what that feels like." Setsuna said.

Negi sighed "I'm happy of my accomplishments, but am I making the right choice?" Negi asked aloud.

"That's something you have to find out for yourself." Setsuna answered.

"I feel like quitting all of this." Negi said sadly. "I've had enough of living in my father's shadow. All that work, feels like nothing now that I found him and was forced to kill him. "

Setsuna could see the angry expression in his face. Out of all the sides she saw to Negi this was a side she never saw before. By his expression and the feelings he was giving off, he was tired of all the bull he dealt with, and has a desire to just live.

"But I'm just talking nonsense here." Negi said with a scoff.

"That's not true!" Setsuna exclaimed.

Negi shot up from his position and looked at her.

"You of all people deserve a life that you want. After what you did for the magic world, and for your students, you deserve something or someone in your life. You shouldn't sell yourself short on happiness Negi because you really deserve it more than anyone else in this world." she slowly calmed down and began to breathe a little.

"I'm sorry for saying that professor; I just needed to get that off my chest." Setsuna said as she withdrew and looked away.

"Even if I did the magic academy would just send me somewhere else when I completed my training. We would have to part ways anyway Setsuna." Negi said in depression.

Setsuna took Negi's hand gently, and reminded him of the promise she made to him.

"Didn't I tell you before? You're special to me Negi, and I'll always be there for you. I'll always be with you and our pactio proves it." She pulled out her pactio card, and showed it to Negi. In return Negi smiled, and held her hand a little tighter.

"You're right I did forget that. Thank you for reminding me. I always looked to the stars to find the answer and to find freedom, but your words were all I really needed." Negi said as he lies down again.

Setsuna felt happy and she too lies down to resume looking at the stars.

* * *

><p>Negi took her to her dorm room soon after and found it surprisingly hard to leave her side to return to his dorm.<p>

"So I guess this is goodnight huh?" Negi asked to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess it is." Setsuna sadly said.

"Well goodnight." Negi softly said.

As he turned around to leave, Setsuna took him by the hand.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? It's late and I wouldn't want you to disturb Asuna and Miss Konoka from their rest." Setsuna said as she panicked.

"But I don't have any clothes with me. If I could go back to the dorm to get some clothes I could spend-"

Negi tried to reason, but Setsuna cuts him off at the last second.

"I-Its fine you can borrow some of my clothes." Setsuna said embarrassed

"What? But they're your clothes I can't possibly wear them." Negi said a little embarrassed.

"No no it's fine I'll just wash them in the morning no big deal." Setsuna replied.

Negi knew it was late so he had no choice, but to submit to her request. Despite getting to enjoy staying with Setsuna he had to explain to himself why he didn't go back to his dorm the following day.

When they entered the dorm she lent Negi clothes and he went to go and change. She began to think to herself in panic.

'Why did I ask Negi to spend the night with me? Stupid Setsuna what were you thinking! Do I... do I really have feelings for Negi? 'She asked herself this. 'I guess I do have feelings for him. I never felt this happy before.'

"Setsuna do you have a spare toothbrush?" Negi asked loudly.

"It should be in the cabinet by the sink." Setsuna said.

"I found it thanks." Negi said.

'I guess I better rehearse this before I tell him.' She thought to herself. After thinking about it, she finally let her heart do the rest.

"I know you have so much on your mind, but I wanted to tell you I have feelings for you. Even if you are a teacher and I'm a student I don't care anymore. I want to love you and give you the happiness you deserve."

"Is that true Setsuna?" Setsuna turned around as Negi asked in shock "Do you really like me?"

"It's true I do like you and I never felt happier with anyone else than you Negi." Setsuna said as she blushed.

She couldn't bear it any longer as she slowly walked up to and kissed him with a loving feeling.

It was to her surprise that her kiss was returned by Negi. He couldn't help, but feel something for the swordsman since they both experienced the pain of loneliness.

"I feel the same way about you too. I never thought I would meet another person like me. So thank you for everything." Negi said with a smile.

"You saved me from loneliness Negi, now it's my turn to save you." Setsuna said

They ended the day with Negi stroking Setsuna's hair, and bliss guided by the moonlight shines through her window.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and once again I'm terribly sorry about Ku Fei I promise you it will be finished. Until then if you want to mention anyone else for a pairing I'm all ears so until then keep reading!<strong>


End file.
